The Tarot Reader
by Udon
Summary: Here's something to read prior to Fri 13th [Black Friday] COMMING SOON! Ch: 3 That night it was raining and thundering, Hinata sat up alone in her bed and stared at her curtains. Lightning flashed to reveal a shadow of a fig. with a scythe...
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Udon: **Hi chibi's, I'm sure every one of you is cute or like to be cute. I just began this fic because I wanted to experiment with HORROR and unexplained occurrences in this world. Oh yes, death card rarely signify's death but it's an exception for my fic^^

Please continue reading and I'll meet you at the bottom.

**=*=*= The Tarot Reader =*=*=**

By: Udon 

.** ***=^-^=** ***** **. ***** **=^-^= ******* .

**~Prelude~**

Long ago there once lived a girl with long rich black hair. Her beauty spread across the land and was adored by many fellows. Some women admired her, however there were also those that envied and despised her. This girl's name was Temari.

_Temari had a great interest in tarot cards because her mother was a gypsy. She mastered the art of tarot reading and she would often fortune tell for people. The thing she predicts normally comes true. Her beauty and her talent led people from afar to come and seek their fortune. _

_This all stopped one night when someone accused her of witchcraft and blamed her for causing the bad predictions. Earlier before she had predicted the death of a rich man's fiancée and that the couple would not have a future. When the fiancée died of a freak accident, the man blamed her for the murder. In actual fact, the man had been the murderer as he caught his fiancée performing adultery._

_Temari was sentenced for death as a witch in the town and everybody started looking down at her. Some sympathised with her but they were powerless against the rich lord. She tried to run away but was captured and burned at the stake._

_She died innocently because the rich lord had framed her. Nobody knows if she was an actual witch or someone who possessed supernatural powers. If she had a special ability, why didn't she use it when they were burning her? This was now history but her tarot cards still remain today._

=*= Chapter One =*=****

Hinata woke from her beauty sleep and sat up on her queen-size bed. She stared at her beautifully decorated room before she walked towards her balcony door. Swoosh; she opened the rainbow curtain to let in some warm sunlight. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the bright rays. She looked up to see a clear blue sky without a trace of a cloud. She lifted her squirter to spray her plants while humming happily to herself.

She ate an egg and bacon sandwich before leaving to her daily job, which was a check out chick. She left the house after she got dressed in her uniform. She rode on her bicycle to Woolworth's and when she got there everyone greeted her. They all liked her because she was a nice pleasant girl with a cheerful smile.

"Good morning Hinata."

"Yo gorgeous, w'sup?"

"You're looking good."

"Hai, thank you! Hi everyone, good morning Mrs Daisy," replied Hinata before she began to settle into work.

"Hey Hinata are you free after work?" asked Shino.

"I don't know Shino, I think I might be busy." lied Hinata.

"There's this bugs show on this afternoon and I was wondering if you'd like to come," said Shino.

Hinata tried to hide her turned off expression by faking a smile with closed eyes, "I'm really sorry Shino but perhaps you could ask someone else."

"Dam, it should be really good though." muttered Shino and added, "Well I won't disturb you now, see you."

Hinata focused on her task, which was to check out items for customers. She sighed and wished her job were more exciting. Rather, she swiped barcodes and collected money everyday. The task was mundane and boring. During the afternoon, in Hinata's break another co-worker asked her out. 

"Hi Hina," said Choji with a handful of potato chips in his mouth, "Wanna go watch a movie with me?"

Hinata detested his fatness but was too polite to say that in his face. She thought Choji should go on a diet but he would never stop eating! She replied, "No thanks, I don't watch movies."

"Maybe we could go somewhere else? Like ice-skating or bowling," continued Choji.

"No, I'll pass. I'm busy today," lied Hinata.

"LIAR! You say that to me everyday. Certainly you can't be busy everyday! Are you seeing someone?" asked Choji.

"No I'm not seeing anyone." trailed Hinata before Choji cut in.

"Then go out with me!" declared Choji.

"That would be impossible, you're." silenced Hinata before saying anything rude. She gave him her fake smile again and hoped Choji was not offended.

"Fine, I get it!" stormed Choji while chucking another handful of chips in his mouth before he left.

Humph, breathed Hinata. When she finally finished work, she took a stroll on a quiet street. A small antique store caught her eyes and she decided to go check it out. She saw old furniture, vases, dollhouses and puppets. Along the walls were many clocks ranging from a few decades old to ancient antiques. An evil cuckoo popped out of a clock to chime 4:00 p.m., which scared Hinata like hell. Then her eyes landed on a white placid doll with immense realism eyes. Whoa! Jumped Hinata hitting someone behind. She rolled her head slowly to face a man in a mask and fainted.

When Hinata woke her eyes opened slowly to get used to the dark gloomy room. Her focus diverted to a candle in front of her. She could stay in the bed forever but she decided to explore the room. She walked towards the candle, which was set next to a mirror. As she got closer she realised there was another figure behind her. The man with the mask! This time Hinata built up her courage and faced him.

"What do you want? Where am I?" asked Hinata.

"Hi there, you've finally wakened. You fainted so I carried you to my room. If everything's all right now, I guess you should go home." said a rough male voice.

"I. yes, thank you," replied Hinata, "I'm Hinata."

"I'm Kakashi, let me lead you downstairs," said Kakashi carrying the candle.

"Why don't you turn on the lights," asked Hinata.

Kakashi chuckled, "Oh I forgot to pay the electricity bill."

"Oh," said Hinata before she stumbled over something. 

Kakashi moved closer towards her to shine the candle at the thing Hinata tripped over. A stuffed black cat?! As if Kakashi could read Hinata's thoughts he explained, "That's Trisha, I raised her all my life but she died so I preserved her."

The silver hair man guided Hinata back into the antique store, which looked even more eerie in the dark. Suddenly a clock chimed and frightened the daylights out of Hinata. She grabbed Kakashi's arm to calm herself down. He gave her reassurance by smiling back at her. Hinata let go of his hand because she did not want to feel like a wimp. She looked towards the side and realised there was a mirror. A faceless image with long hair was reflected from the dainty light. 

"ARGH! Ghost!" cried Hinata.

Kakashi patted her shoulder and walked towards a mannequin, "Don't be scared it's just a mannequin."

"Rah, why do you keep such scary things?" asked Hinata.

"I'm a collector," replied Kakashi.

They were half way across the room before Hinata set eyes on a board with a skull symbol. "Kakashi, what's this?" asked Hinata. 

"Oh, that's a ouija board. Would you like to buy it?" asked Kakashi.

"He, no thanks," said Hinata before her eyes trailed onto a deck of cards with the same skull symbol.

"They're tarot cards would you like them?" asked Kakashi.

"No, but I think I have a friend who might like these sought of things," replied Hinata. 

"Take it, I'll give it to you for free." offered Kakashi.

"Really?" asked Hinata.

Kakashi slipped the deck of cards into Hinata's bag. "Please take it, it's yours now," replied Kakashi happily.

Hinata bowed and thanked him again before she left the antique store and headed off for home. Phew, 'what a day,' thought Hinata as she looked at her watch. 8:10 p.m. already and Hinata had still to eat dinner. She headed off to her favourite noodle bar to feed her starving stomach. 

Kakashi looked up at the stars after Hinata left. His expression was mixed with bitterness and regret. He remembered giving those tarot cards to Iruka, his best friend. However, he was found dead from jumping down his balcony. What was freaky was the tarot cards were set out on his table before he died. The last card being the _death _card.

=TBC=

**Udon: **I like the sound of this story and Naruto will come into the picture soon. Please be so kind to leave a review, ja ne~


	2. Death

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Udon: **Yes, the death card rarely signify's death, usually it means transformation or rebirth or a new cycle have commenced. However, it shall be used for death in my fic to serve as a purpose. Hmm. I have a deck of Tarots at home but do not really like touching it. I've got the death card several times but haven't died yet. PHEW! Once I played this guessing game. I picked out a card out of the 76 cards and gave it to my brother. I gave up guessing after many times but my brother insisted that the card was easy to guess.

"It can't be the death card?"

"That's right!"

"Bullshit!"

Flips the card at me and I stare at it, shivers. 'How lucky out of all cards.' I thought. For more Oh yes, Hinata gets more of a character in my fic! I feel sorry for her only getting a line or two in the Naruto series.

=*= **Chapter Two** =*=

Shikamaru and Naruto were struggling models trying to make a living.

"No luck today," said Shika.

"Gwah, me neither!" barked Naruto and added, "Let's go to the noodle bar."

"Nah, I hate that place it's so crowded! Why do you go there every time?" asked Shika.

"I like ramen, end of story," replied Naruto.

"Well you can go there, I have plans already." trailed Shika.

Naruto jabs Shika with his elbow and wails, "Is it home cooking by the beautiful blond goddess?"

Shikamaru blushes, "We're not steady yet."

Naruto imitates Shika, "We're not steady yet but are already living under the same roof."

"Argh! Remind me to not get drunk with you. Gosh, at this rate all my secrets would be revealed!" exclaimed Shika.

"You have more hiding up your sleeves? Tell me or I'd drag you to the bar!" whined Naruto.

"Not until you tell me yours!" remarked Shika.

"The problem is I don't have any secrets." smiled Naruto.

"Whatever, look you made me late already, ja!" said Shika in a hurry.

Naruto walked off to his favourite noodle bar after Shika left. The ramen wasn't fantastic but he liked how it was cheap. He sighed when he got there and thought, 'as always so crowded!' His eyes trailed to the remaining table of two and thought how lucky he was. Last time he ate here, he had to share a table with three old guys. -_-

Naruto had sat down for 15 minutes but still his order had not come. Hinata had to go back to Woolworth's to pick up her bicycle and finally arrived at the noodle bar just before 8:30 p.m. She looked around and spotted one remaining seat next to a young blond hair man. She didn't want to sit next to anyone but was too tired to go to another restaurant. 

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" asked Hinata

Naruto raised his head and stared into the depths of two light amethyst purple eyes. They were the most intriguing eyes he had ever seen. He studied her beautiful features and memorised it all in his brain. She had lovely short silky black hair streaked red enveloping her delicate porcelain face. She had a creamy white complexion complimented with luscious red lips. Naruto licked his lips at the sight of her and wished she was also on the menu.

"Ah, no one's sitting there," replied Naruto.

Hinata took a quick analytical glance at the shiny blond hair man. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen; they reminded her of the sea. His tanned and slightly unshaven face gave him a manly quality. As her eyes glanced a little lower at his shoulders, she realised how well built he was. This man must have worked out a lot; he looked gorgeous through Hinata's eyes. She gave a slight blush and felt honoured to be sharing a table with him. 

Naruto caught the blush and grimaced, perhaps this girl finds him attractive? His attention directed at the waiter as his ramen finally came. The waiter took Hinata's order, which was a seafood udon. He came back in less than 5 minutes, which annoyed Naruto.

"Oi, how come I had to wait 20 minutes for mine?" asked Naruto. 

"The kitchen sort of forgot. Anyways we can't let a pretty young lady wait, please enjoy your meals," replied the waiter.

"Oi, I haven't finished!" shouted Naruto but the waiter had already left.

Naruto sat there and growled.

"Omg. Mr, if you don't eat now the ramen will grow cold," said Hinata softly.

"I know!" barked Naruto.

"Gomen (sorry)," replied Hinata with her head down.

"It's Uzamaki. I'm Naruto Uzamaki, sorry but I was just annoyed," said Naruto politely.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga, if the ramen didn't come late we wouldn't have met. Nice to meet you," said Hinata raising a hand.

Naruto placed one hand behind his head while the other reaching out to shake Hinata's hand. He laughed, "I guess I wouldn't be sitting with a beautiful woman like you if the ramen didn't come late, haha."

Hinata laughed too and ate her udon with Naruto pleasantly. After some short talk while eating their meal, they finally finished eating. 

"Hinata, would you like to go for a little walk with me before you leave?" asked Naruto.

"I'd love too." replied Hinata. 

The pair walked towards a public bench and sat down. Naruto gazed up at the tranquil stars and said softly, "Your eyes remind me of the stars."

Hinata blushed again from his beautiful compliment and whispered, "Your eyes remind me of the cool, sea-blue ocean. Very mesmerising."

"Really? Thank you! I think they are my best feature too," replied Naruto.

They chatted for a while before Naruto said, "It's getting late now, let me escort you home."

"That's really all right," said Hinata hopping onto her bicycle.

"I insist, I can't let a pretty lady like you wonder alone in the night!" declared Naruto.

"OK," replied Hinata.

The rain started to sprinkle on their long walk, which usually takes 10 minutes by bicycle. When they finally walked back to Hinata's home it was 12 a.m. and it began to pour! 

"I guess I better get going," said Naruto.

"Naruto, perhaps you should stay. It's pouring heavily!" offered Hinata.

"Is that all right with your family?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not living with anyone." trailed Hinata.

"Really?" asked Naruto and turned his face to hide a slight grin.

"But, you'd have to sleep on the couch in the lounge," said Hinata. 

"That's fine with me," replied Naruto.

=*=

Hinata had chucked her bag on her bed when she came home. She took a quick shower and told Naruto to have one too. After saying good night to him she went straight to her queen-size bed and fell asleep instantly. That night she had a dream.

_"No I did not kill her!" cried a pretty woman._

_"Stop lying you evil witch!" barked a rough man as he grabbed her with his callous hand and added; "You are going to be burnt at the stake tomorrow!"_

_That night, the woman curled rigidly in a ball waiting painfully for sunrise. At dawn two rough men shoved her towards an alter where a stake stood._

_She was tied with a thick piece of rope that cut into her wrists and some blood smeared onto her hand. _

_"BURN HER, BURN HER!" screamed the crowd._

The woman wanted to scream but no sound came out as her throat was dried from crying all night. Instead, she cursed this town and that she would come back one day.

_The fire blazed in Hinata's dream and she felt her heart pierce as the lady screamed in pain._

Hinata sat up with sweat beads as she focused at her dark room. A pair of red sharingan (wheel-like) eyes glared back at her. She saw an outline of something with spiky hair and screamed! Naruto flicked on the lights and rushed to Hinata's side. She swear that she saw a figure standing in her room but it was gone now. 

"Naruto," cried Hinata hugging onto him. "I swear I saw someone with googly eyes standing there," declared Hinata.

"There, there, it was just a nightmare, go back to sleep dear," soothed Naruto.

Hinata clung on to Naruto like her life depended on it, "No stay with me."

Naruto couldn't say no as Hinata looked so spooked up like she would break soon. He gave in and replied, "Ok but just this night."

Hinata hugged Naruto so tight that he found it hard to breathe and coughed, "Ok, you can let go of me now."

Naruto laid on the big bed and felt the softness of the mattress. It felt much better than the couch any day. After a while he closed his eyes when he heard the soft noise of Hinata breathing. He fell asleep and did not notice Hinata's advancing arms wrapping around him. 

=*=

That night a figure in black with sharingan eyes roamed around the street. He had a scythe in one hand while waiting for his prey. He saw a drunken man and grinned, "It's not your lucky day." as he swiped the scythe towards the man's neck. The man laid limply on the ground with his air chord cut off before he could say, "what the fuc."

=TBC=

**Coming up next: **Hinata is curious about her dream and decides to try out the Tarot Cards. A strange girl with pink hair senses evil and tries to prevent more strange occurrences. 

**Udon: **I like the sound of this story, more characters will be added off course. Please be so kind to leave a review as they inspire me to continue.


End file.
